El hilo rojo del destino
by ananeko123
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tienes que encontrar tu hilo rojo, pero por desgracia piensas que jamas que la persona que te escogieron era la equivocada aunque después de años no lo crees?


**KONICHIWA… aquí les traigo un one-shot inspirado en una leyenda que escuche**

**Ryuga: ¿De quienes trata?**

**Yo: De Kyoya y Madoka**

**Los dos: *se sonrojan* ¿porque nosotros otra vez?**

**Yo: Porque amo esa pareja…, haber Ryuga tu turno.**

**Ryuga: Beyblade metal fusión no le pertenece a la autora.**

En un reino muy lejano había un pequeño niño de unos ocho años de edad, él tenía el pelo verde amarrado una coleta, sus ojos eran azules como los zafiros, también unas marcas debajo de estos, tenía un bey llamado Rock Leone, su compañero , estamos hablando de Kyoya Tategami , mejor conocido como El Rey de las Bestias.

Oni-chan – llamo el pequeño de también pelo verde

Kakeru, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo este al voltearse y ver a su hermano menor

Pues…, nuestro padre ha mandado a traer un brujo para que vea tu hilo rojo del destino-dijo este dando una sonrisa.

No me importa, sabes que no me casare aunque tenga que ver mi destino, además solo tengo ocho-dijo el mayor peliverde un poco molesto

Vamos oni-chan no seas amargado-dijo el menor ojiazul

Está bien, pero solo porque tú lo dices-dijo Kyoya volteando la mirada

Pues vamos, oni-chan-dijo Kakeru agarrando a su hermano mayor del brazo y llevarlo hasta donde su padre

Kyoya, hijo aquí está el brujo-dijo el rey Tategami señalando a un hombre medio alto, con el cabello negro con un mechón amarrillo, estaba con una capa que apenas le dejaba ver el rostro

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Kyoya sin quitarles los ojos de encima

Doji, mi pequeño príncipe-contesto el brujo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Bien, busque el hilo rojo de mi hijo-dijo el rey al brujo que inmediatamente se puso en marcha

El brujo busque el hilo rojo de príncipe hasta que llego a un mercado donde había muchos otros beys, donde trabajaba una mujer campesina con una niña de apenas siete años con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules.

Póngase de pie-se dirigió el brujo hacia la campesina con su hija lo cual ella obedeció

¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?-pregunto el rey Tategami un poco molesto

Hasta aquí termina el hilo rojo de su hijo-contesto el brujo haciendo que el rey se enfureciera

Esto debe ser una broma-dijo el rey empujando a la hija de la campesina ocacionando que se hiciera una cicatriz en la frente

Papá, calmate-pidio su el peli verde al ver la acción de su padre

Córtenle la cabeza-ordeno el rey a los soldados haciendo que ellos obedecieran y se llevaron al brujo a la guillotina

El rey se llevó a su hijo de vuelta al palacio, mientras que el peli verde veía de lejos a la niña que para su padre era cualquier hija de una campesina, para si era la persona más hermosa del mundo y no sabía su nombre.

Así pasaron muchos años a Kyoya le llegó la hora de casarse ya que a su padre estaba al borde de la muerte y tenía que dejarle a su hijo el reino, pero al lado de una reina. Entonces la corte le recomendó que desposara la hija de un general muy poderoso, lo cual el príncipe acepto. El dia de su boda llego y en el primer momento de ver a su esposa por primera vez, quien entro con un hermoso vestido blanco y un gran velo que le cubría totalmente, en el preciso momento que levanto el velo para ver su hermoso rostro se encontró una peculiar cicatriz en la frente.

Tu…eras la hija de la campesina-dijo Kyoya sin poder creerlo

Si…mi nombre es Madoka Amano-dijo la castaña dando una dulce sonrisa

Madoka…te amo-dijo el peli verde dándole un dulce beso en los labios

¿Cómo si nunca nos conocimos?-pregunto ella al separarse de él

Yo…me enamore de ti a primera vista y nunca deje de pensar en ese hermoso rostro-contesto él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y darle otro beso

Yo también te amo, Kyoya-dijo ella dándole un abrazo

Quien diría que se conocieron una vez por buscar algo que seguro años más tarde los uniría otra vez, sin importar que ella era una campesina o él era el príncipe de un majestuoso reino, los unía el hilo rojo del destino.

**Yo: Por fin lo termine *me estiro***

**Ryuga: Termino en un final feliz**

**Yo: Exacto, tenía que terminarlo así**

**Kyoya: Espero que sea el ultimo**

**Yo: No…me encanta la pareja que hacen, hare muchos más**

**Kyoya: Mátenme**

**Yo: No seas malo…bueno hasta la próxima actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
